Where is it?
by cutie-chan-XD3
Summary: Kenshin lost a very important item and is frantically searching for it. Kaoru seems to be hiding something in her room, and she won't tell the truth. Could she be the one who took Kenshin's precious? (KxK)
1. The lost treasure of love

__

Disclaimer: No matter how much I love Rurouni Kenshin, I will never be able to own it. 

__

Author notes:

Yeah, I know, I'm not finished with 'Forever', but I felt like writing a short story. I'm doing a little research for cars currently. I'm still working on it though!

My first fic where the whole entire Kenshin-gumi are normal! No one is OCC! YAY! Actually, Kenshin acts kinda different, but you would too, if you were him and you had lost what he had lost. I know I would... Okay you guys, my first attempt in trying to write two fics at the same time. Sorry if it's horrible!

**WHERE IS IT?**

Chapter 1

The lost treasure of love

  
One early evening, the Kenshin-gumi were enjoying a wonderful breakfast, made by, of course, Kenshin. The everyday teasing came on, just like any other day would.

"Oi, busu. Pass the soy sauce would ya!" Yahiko asked with a mouthful of rice.

"Mine your manners, Yahiko-CHAN!" Kaoru said, emphasizing the word 'chan'.

"Don't call me CHAN, BUSU!" Yahiko shouted.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kaoru demanded, throwing a small bowl of soy sauce at his face. "Want some more?" she asked with a smirk. "I've got loads more of where that came from."

"Watch where you throw things YOU OLD HAG!"

And so, the normal bickering went on.

"Sessha will be going to his room now." Kenshin began, standing up, making the two stop bickering any further. "This one will be back within a short while, that he will." Kenshin flashed them his warm rurouni smile and walked out of the dining room.

"I wonder what's up with him?" Yahiko asked with rice flying out of his mouth.

"He got sick of your manners, that's what." Sano sarcastically answered, standing at the doorway.

"Sanoskue!" Kaoru welcomed. "Here for breakfast?" she asked.

"As usual." Sano replied lazily with a lopsided grin.

"ORO?!" Kenshin shouted from his room.

"What's up with Kenshin?" Sano asked, looking at Kenshin's closed shougi.

"I don't know." Kaoru answered worriedly. "I'm going to go check on him." 

"Me too!" Sano and Yahiko said in unison.

Sano glared down at Yahiko. "Little kids should mind their own business."

"Roosters shouldn't talk!" Yahiko retorted.

"What'd you call me, brat?" Sano demanded.

"Rooster!"

"Brat!"

"Free-loader!"

"Kid!"

"Shhhhh!" Kaoru hushed, bonking them on their heads with her bokken. 

Kaoru stood up and crept over to Kenshin's shougi, along with Sano and Yahiko following behind her. She stuck a finger up at them, indicating to keep their mouths shut. Kaoru silently placed her ear against the shougi door to listen to what was going on in there.

"Not here…. Where is it?…. No, it can't be!…. Not here either…. I can't find it!" Kaoru heard Kenshin saying in his room, along with a bunch of crashes inside. "NOOOOO!" Kenshin yelled.

Kaoru immediately slammed back the shougi door. Kenshin was kneeling on the floor, in the middle of his room with his back facing her and his hands fisted in his hair. "What's going on Kenshin?" Kaoru eagerly asked.

Kenshin jumped at the sound Kaoru's voice. He slowly turned around to face everyone. "It's gone." Kenshin mumbled quietly. He looked as though he were about to burst out crying.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked, not hearing what he had said.

"IT'S GONE!" Kenshin shouted, running to his closet and throwing everything out.

Kaoru went up to Kenshin. "What's gone, Kenshin?" she asked. Kenshin seemed to occupied to hear her. He was too busy looking for something.

Kaoru began to jump to conclusions. "Did you lose your reverse-blade sword?" she asked.

"No, not that." Kenshin answered, not sparing her a glance.

"Your gi?"

"No."

"Your laundry soap?"

"No."

"Your cooking utensils?" 

"No."

"Your money?"

"No."

"Then what the _hell_ are you looking for?" Kaoru asked exasperatedly. 

Kenshin turned to her and opened his mouth to tell her, but immediately shut it, shaking his head from left to right.

"Kenshin Himura, tell me _now_." Kaoru commanded.

Kenshin just continued to shake his head from left to right.

"Then how on earth do you expect me to help you find what you are looking for?" Kaoru asked angrily.

Seconds passed with no answer. Then minutes. Then some more minutes. Kenshin gave a long, heavy sigh. "I can't tell you." He finally answered.

"Hey, I wanna know what it is!" Yahiko whined.

"Yeah, me too!" Sano joined.

"Kenshiiiin, and just why won't you tell us?" Kaoru asked, cracking her knuckles and glaring down at the redhead.

Kenshin sweat dropped and took a deep gulp. "I can tell Sano and Yahiko, but I cannot tell you, that I can not." He answered nervously. 

"And just _why_ not?" Kaoru asked with vein a popping out of her forehead.

"Because…." Kenshin drifted off, not knowing what to tell her.

"Oh, I see." Kaoru concluded. "You don't want to tell me because I'm a girl and girls can't do anything, am I right? Well I've got something for you Himura." She said sarcastically. Rolling up her sleeves, she took a deep breath and punched him on the top of his head. She then stomped off to her own room, ignoring everyone.

"So, what is it?" Yahiko asked eagerly once Kaoru was out of sight.

Kenshin peeled himself off the floor and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure if I should tell you, that I do not." He said worriedly.

"Oi! You said you'd tell us! 'I can tell Sano and Yahiko, but I cannot tell you, that I can not.' Remember?" Sano said, shaking the poor rurouni by the front of his gi.

"Hai, hai, I remember, that I do." Kenshin said with swirly eyes.

"Now that's a good boy." Sano said, setting Kenshin down and patting him on the head like he would to a dog.

"Oro?"

"So what is it?" Yahiko asked.

Kenshin gave a weary sigh. "If I tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone. _Especially_ Kaoru-dono." He whispered.

Sano and Yahiko both nodded their heads. "Promise." They both said.

"Okay…" Kenshin began.

"Question." Sano cut in.

Kenshin gave Sano an annoyed look. "What is it, Sano?" Kenshin asked.

"Why are we all whispering?" Sano questioned.

Kenshin and Yahiko felt their eyebrows twitching. "Because what I am about to tell you is something that should not be heard by anyone else, namely Kaoru-dono, who is just a couple of rooms away, that she is." Kenshin answered.

"All right, on with it." Yahiko whispered impatiently. 

"Hai, hai." Kenshin sighed. "As you know, tomorrow will be the exact day that I have been staying at the Kamiya Dojo for three years."

Sano and Yahiko both nodded their heads. "Go on." Sano whispered.

"I was planning to ask Kaoru-dono's hand in marriage that day because-"

"Congratulations man!" Sano butted in, patting Kenshin on the back. "I was beginning to think you weren't straight since I never saw you try to pull a move on jou-chan." Sano winked.

"Ewww! Kenshin proposing to busu! Kenshin and busu getting married! Kenshin and busu having kids!" Yahiko puked out, grimacing at his thoughts. Kenshin began blushing like a tomato while Sano was giving him pats on the head.

"Who'd ever want to wake up to an ugly face like hers every morning!? I know I'd have nightmares for eternity!" Yahiko finished.

"Shut up kid!" Sano whispered harshly. "You'll get Kaoru's attention!"

"Who you calling a kid?"

"Who do you think?"

"Maa, maa, let me finish what I was trying to say, and then you guys can fight, ne?" Kenshin insisted.

"Okay, tell us!" Sano demanded. Yahiko nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, now where was I?" Kenshin pondered.

"You were planning to ask busu's hand in marriage tomorrow because…" Yahiko put in.

"Because tomorrow is the day that I had ever met her." Kenshin said dreamily. "I had bought her a beautiful sapphire diamond ring that I had waited so long to get. It was the rarest one that you could ever find. But now…" Kenshin drifted off sadly.

"Now what?" Yahiko asked.

"Oh, don't tell me." Sano whispered.

"I have lost it." Kenshin finished.

TBC

__

Alllriiiighty then! PLEASE REVIEW! They'd make me so happy! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

^_____^

cutie-chan


	2. Predicaments

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. **runs off crying** :: sniffle::

**** __

Author notes: All right, I'll be frank with you. 'Forever' is boring right now, but it will get better later on(hopefully). Surprises are coming up! I seriously need to work on that fic…THIS fic is fun to write! I'm just out of it when I'm writing 'Forever'. But I got some more ideas!

Ne, does anybody notice on the episode when Kenshin gets a letter from Misao that involves Shogu Amakusa, Kaoru's cooking fish in the background and Yahiko and Sano were fighting over it. I thought her cooking was hideous… 

__

Okaaay, enough of my ramblings! On with the show! I mean, fic!

****

WHERE IS IT?

__

Chapter 2

****

Predicaments

__

Previously:

"I have lost it." Kenshin finished.

"WHAT!" Sano shouted unbelievingly.

"No way!" Yahiko said with wide eyes.

Kenshin left his head bowed down, staring at the floor. "Sessha does not believe Kaoru-dono would want to marry a man whom does nothing right and loses very important things, that he does not." 

Silence.

"You're such an idiot!" Sano hollered, grabbing the front of Kenshin's gi. "Have you searched _everywhere _for the damn thing?" he demanded.

"No, I have not." Kenshin answered nervously. "Only my room." He said, giving a nervous laugh at the look of pure murder Sano was giving him.

Sano began shaking him roughly until his eyes turned swirly. "So, are you just gonna give her up that easily? Look for that ring in only one room and simply say 'I don't deserve her'? I thought you would sell your soul to Shishio just to be with her! Nothing matters to her except for you! Can't you even get that through your head! Are you that selfish?" 

Sano began rolling his head to the side, cracking his neck. "I guess I'll just have to knock some sense into you." Lifting his fist into the air, he was about to bring it down when Kenshin got free of Sano's hold and fell backwards.

"I remember putting the ring under my futon, that I did. But it's gone!" Kenshin said, pointing at his futon, hoping to not get punished physically.

Yahiko and Sano went over to Kenshin's futon and checked under it. Nothing but the floor was under it.

"Where could that ring be?" Yahiko wondered aloud.

Sano began scratching his chin with his thumb and index finger, staring at Kenshin's futon in deep thought.

"What's up with him?" Yahiko whispered to Kenshin. Kenshin just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Sano's form in hopes of any ideas.

Nothing but a light breeze could be heard as Kenshin and Yahiko stared at Sano's quiet figure.

"Aha!" Sano suddenly exclaimed, standing up straight and looking at Kenshin straight in the eye. "A burglar." He simply said.

"_A WHAT_?!" Kenshin and Yahiko shouted.

"A burglar. A thief. A person who steals. A Mr. You have better stuff than me so I'm gonna jack you. A poor-"

"Okay Sanoskue, we got the picture." Yahiko said.

"Oro… I don't think a thief could sneak in and out my room without going unnoticed by me, that I do not." Kenshin said wearily.

"Well, what else could have happened to it? Think realistically." Sano said.

"You need to think realistically." Yahiko muttered under his breath.

"What was that kid?" Sano asked, glaring down at Yahiko. 

"Maa, maa. Let's not start." Kenshin reprimanded. 

Yahiko stuck his tongue out at Sano and turned to Kenshin. "So, are we gonna look for this ring or what?" he asked.

"Yes, we most certainly will." Kenshin answered.

"We?" Sano asked curiously. "I never said anything about helping you look for that ring Kenshin. You were the one who lost it, and you are the one who needs to find it." He declared. 

Kenshin's shoulders immediately slumped down. "I see…" he said sadly. Sano suddenly slapped him on the back. "Hey, I was just joking." He said with a wide grin. "I'll go search the kitchen for it, alright?"

Kenshin gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you Sano." He said gratefully. 

"Sure thing! What are friends for?" 

Just as Sano was about to walk out of the room, Kenshin slapped his forehead. "Matte!" Sano turned around and looked at him curiously. "I forgot to tell you that the ring is in a black, silk box that is a bit smaller than the size of my hand, that it is." Kenshin said. 

Sano gave him the thumbs up sign. "Gotcha." He said in understanding.

"Hey, what about me?" Yahiko whined.

Kenshin and Sano scratched the back of their heads. "Check around the laundry basin, Kenshin goes there a lot." Yahiko nodded his head and rushed off and Sano just strolled to the kitchen.

"Oro?" Kenshin muttered, 'Where will I look? Hmm…' he thought. He began pacing around his room, trying to remember where he had last put the ring, but he couldn't remember. He began banging his head on the wall from frustration. Clenching his eyes shut, he racked his brain for any clues. His eyes snapped open and he slammed his fist onto his palm. 'I remember! Last night, I was in Kaoru-dono's room, staring at her face, praying that she wouldn't reject me and make me leave! I think I may have left it in there!' he thought all too cheerfully. 

Sneaking up to Kaoru's door, he listened for any noise that would hint that she was in there. Hearing nothing, he gently slid the shougi door back and took a step into her room, only to get pummeled by a bokken.

"Kenshin no baka! What do you think you're doing?" Kaoru demanded, pointing the tip of her bokken at Kenshin menacingly. 

Kenshin peeled himself from off the floor and dusted himself. Looking up at Kaoru's angry face, he gave her his sweet, innocent rurouni smile. "Nothing at all Kaoru-dono. I just came to check on you, that I was." Kenshin lied.

"By sneaking into my room?" Kaoru suggested.

Kenshin scratched the back of his head. "No, not all Kaoru-dono…" he drifted off as he stared past her and into her room, trying to find a black box or ring anywhere in sight.

Kaoru abruptly turned on her heels and shut her shougi door and turned back to Kenshin and glared at him. "What are you doing? Trying to get a good look at what's in my room?" She asked angrily.

Kenshin waved his hands in front of him. "Iie, nothing like that." He said. He then began to look at her suspiciously. 'Why did she get so angry just because I was looking into her room?' he thought. 'NO! But she wouldn't, would she? Kaoru-dono is not like that, she is honest, she would never steal anything.'

"It's just that I lost something, and I think I may have left it in your room the last time I was in there." Kenshin said.

"Well Kenshin, I haven't found anything that doesn't belong to me in my room." Kaoru replied timidly. "Are you trying to imply something Kenshin? Trying to hint me to fess up for something? HMMMM?" she asked angrily.

"No. not all Kaoru-dono." Kenshin began but was cut off.

"Give me a description of what this "something" looks like so I can keep an eye out for it."

"Alright. It's a black, silk box that is a bit smaller than my palm, that it is." He answered, watching her expressions change in any way of recognition, but she simply shrugged her shoulders. "Alright."

"Kaoru-dono, could I have a talk with you?" Kenshin asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Kaoru asked, not budging from the spot she was standing at.

"Ano, could we maybe go in your room to talk! It's a bit hot and bright out here, that it is." Kenshin said, trying to find a way to get into her room.

"Why don't we go to your room instead Kenshin?"

"Because your room is closer."

Kaoru opened her mouth to retort, but he was right, it was a bit hot out here and her room was right next to her. "Alright, but could you hold on a sec?" Not waiting for him to reply, she went into her room and closed the door quickly.

Kenshin stared at her shougi door. 'What's she doing in there?' he thought as he heard a few crashes and thumps coming from in her room.

The door swung open and Kaoru smiled sweetly at him. "Come in." she said, letting Kenshin walk into her room. As Kaoru was closing the door, Kenshin quickly scanned her room for a sign of a black box or a ring, but he didn't find anything.

Kaoru sat down in the middle of the room and Kenshin sat across from her, looking down at his lap and trying to search for any clue out of the corner of his eyes.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin looked up and stared at her. Suddenly sirens went off in his head. 'Her closet! I heard her throwing something in her closet a little while ago!' he thought.

"Welllll…?" Kaoru asked.

"Paper!" Kenshin suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Paper! Do you have any paper?" 

"Yeah, there's some in my closet. Let me go get it for you." She said, standing up. Kenshin immediately stood up also. "No, let me get it for you." He said walking briskly over to closet. As his hand was about to touch the door, Kaoru flew in front of him and blocked him from going to his destination. 

"What's wrong Kaoru-dono?" he asked in worried tone.

"Nothing, it's just that…This is my closet! You can't go in there!" she said in a nervous tone.

"But we are friends, that we are." He said, trying to convince her to move. 

A blush began to creep up Kaoru's face. " I… I h-have undergarments in here!" she said. Kenshin felt heat rise up to his face. "Can't a girl have some privacy?" She asked.

Kenshin just nodded his head dumbly. "I don't need the paper anymore." He whispered.

"Eh?"

"I just remembered I had to do something!" he exclaimed, now only wanting to leave this embarrassing scene.

"But didn't you say you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh yes! Ummm…." Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck. "I forgot what it was!" he exclaimed and quickly rushed out of her room.

Kaoru sweat dropped as she saw him run like the devil was chasing him. Turning around she securely closed her closet door tightly. Making sure it was shut tight, she unknowingly gave a sigh of relief. 

'I've got a surprise for you, Himura' she smirked to herself. 

__

Many thanks to all whom reviewed! I'm really happy! 

**grins evilly** I know where Kenshin put that ring. :: fox ears pop out:: OHOHOHOHO! No wait, :: pulls out fox ears and throws them away:: :: devil ears pop out:: MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm sooo evil. 

Remember to leave a review! I'll love you so much!

^___________^

cutie-chan


End file.
